Bite You to Death
by Nyarghh
Summary: Hibari would always say 'I'll bite you to death' to Ayame. But did he ever? No. Ayame is going to try and push her luck. Good idea? Maybe not. HibarixOC Warning OOC


**Bite You to Death**

Summary: Hibari would always say 'I'll bite you to death' to Ayame. But did he ever? No. Ayame is going to try and push her luck. Good idea? Maybe not. HibarixOC (Warning OOC)

x………………………………..x

Kitty: One shot~!

Matt: Wow you're working fast today LOL

Kitty: Because my confidence grew :]

Matt: good to hear? xDDD

Kitty: I have a $50 bucks but that's not enough to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So that is my disclaimer :D

Matt: you have weird ways to do disclaimers

Kitty: QUIET YOU!

x………………………………..x

Ayame accidentally bumped into Hibari. Hibari looked at her, his eyes glowering dangerously. Ayame and him weren't friends or enemies, they happened to be classmates, but Hibari never shows up for class. Ayame worked her way up while Hibari just sat around giving orders and being able to pick his grade. Ayame didn't think it was fair, but she let it slide.

"I'll bite you to death." He said taking out his tonfas. Ayame wondered if he would really bite her to death.

"What are you? A vampire?" she asked. Hibari raised his eyebrow.

"Herbivore what are you talking about?" he said coolly. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"What's with you and saying 'I'll bite you to death'?" she said. "It's not like you're a bloodthirsty vampire out to bite other people's neck to draw blood."

Hibari just stood there looking at her, he found her amusing. Every time he would say that Ayame would roll her eyes and say "Go ahead and try." He didn't feel like hitting her anymore. It wasn't fun when his prey wasn't cowering or begging him to let them go. She was different, and he liked that. Hibari frowned.

"I'm going to go nap. Wake me up and I'll really bite you to death." He said as he spun around and headed for the rooftop. Ayame glared at him.

"Let's see you try!" she yelled as she spun around and walked towards her class. Come to think of it, she was already 15 minutes late. So why hadn't Hibari punished her.

Pushing that thought aside, she proceeded to her class. Today was when her teacher decided to announce all the graduating students in her class. She left bad for the people that were being left back, minus Hibari. Dam him for having so much pride in his school.

Ayame stopped in her tracks. Why was she angry that Hibari was being left back? Did she want him with her? Get real! Ayame ran the rest of the way to her class. Arriving in the class her teacher glared at her.

"So nice of you to finally join us MissYumeki." he said. Ayame bowed in respect.

"Sorry sensei! I got in trouble in the hallway." She said. The teacher signaled her to returned to her seats and proceeded into calling out graduating class students' names.

There were cheers heard in the class expect Ayame. She had not passed. Ayame couldn't understand it. She got perfect grades and was the top student in her school There was no way that she would not be able to graduate. It would go on her permanent record. Ayame stood up from her seat and stared at the teacher.

"Sorry to disturb you sensei but, I should also be one of the students to graduate this year. I mean, I'm the top student of this school." She tried to reason. The teacher shook his head.

"It's orders from Hibari. He requested for you to stay in this school." He said. Ayame was pissed. All because of Hibari she wouldn't be in the high school she wanted. She was going to have a talk with him.

Ayame ran out of the classroom , despite the teacher's shouts.

"Miss Yumeki! Please return to the class!" the voice of her sensei faded as she ran up to the rooftop and busted the door open.

"Hibari-baka! Expain yourself!" she screamed. She looked over at Hibari who looked at her dangerously.

"You disturbed my nap herbivore. I'll bite you to death." He said as he got up. Ayame stood her ground.

"I don't give a damn! You held me back this year! You know how that looks on my permanent record?!" she screamed. Hibari just glared at her.

"It doesn't effect you at all." He said. Boy this was amusing to him, watching Ayame yell at him with her cute clearly pissed off face. Wait. Cute? Where did that come from? Hibari thought he was going mad.

Ayame glared at him. "It's so embarrassing! Being left back and having to repeat this grade! You don't care because your Hibari!" she screamed. Hibari walked up to her.

"I want you to stay here." He said. Ayame looked at him like he was crazy.

"We live near each other! We'll see each other even if I don't want to." She said. Hibari knocked her on the head with his tonfa.

"I happen to enjoy your company in this school." He said. Ayame glared at him.

"So that you can say 'I'll bite you to death' but not really do anything?" she said. That was the wrong thing to say.

She found herself slammed against the door and looking up at Hibari. Hibari smirked.

"Fine. I'll Bite you to death." He said as he brought his head down and nipped Ayame on the neck. Ayame squeaked and tried to push him off her, but his grip on her hands didn't falter and she found herself being attacked by bites.

"Oi! Cut that out! That isn't funny!" she cried. Hibari frowned.

"You think this is a joke?" he said. Ayame didn't have time to respond, as Hibari's lips claimed hers. She found herself melting under him. Hibari slipped his tongue past her lips and the battle of dominance took place in her mouth. Soon Ayame lost to the battle and Hibari's tongue was free to explore her mouth. Ayame moaned.

Pretty soon they had to part for air. Ayame blushed and looked up at Hibari who was in turn looking at her.

"Why?" she asked him. Hibari smirked.

"Because you belong to me." He said swooping her in for another kiss. After parting Hibari leaned close to her.

"I'll make you stay in this school for a long time." He said as he walked away. It took Ayame a while to figure out what he was saying.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!" she cried chasing after him.

From a distance, Reborn looked down at the spot where Ayame and Hibari wore. On his face was a smile.

"About time." He said as he parachuted away.

x………………………………………..x

Kitty: whee :D

Matt: o.o'' awww…. Xd

Kitty: only matt is man enough to read that lovey dovey thing o-o

Matt: why thank you :D

Kitty: read and review!


End file.
